Time Warping Through the Wizarding World
by sephsdaughter
Summary: Basically uh sort of dark Harry...Voldemort and Harry are married nothing happens, but this will definitely twist your mind on how the last battle went....WARNING! CRACKFIC!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All I own is the plot sadly.

**Author's Note**: This one-shot was inspired by my sister when she was daydreaming at work. YAY for her. LOL. Enjoy and reviews would be appreciated.

Umm this is my first Harry Potter fic ever so can you tell me if its good or bad please, I had trouble thinking as it is 4AM and I haven't slept in a couple days.

**Time Warping Through the Wizarding World! **

"Harry..." Tom or as most know him as Voldemort cooed softly to the sleeping form curled next to him. "Harry we have a Death Eater meeting in 5 minutes, wake up."

Riddle snorted as Harry turned over smiling softly, curling up with a pillow of his lover's. "HARRY JAMES POTTER-RIDDLE, YOU WILL GET OUT OF THIS BED NOW!!"

Harry shot out of bed running to the bathroom where his clothes were waiting.

TWTWW-----TWTWW

Harry was standing next to Voldemort's throne with Voldemort summoning his DE's through Wormtail's dark mark. "Toooommm hurry up." Harry whined.

At the mark of hundreds of 'popping' noises signaling his deatheaters' arrival. "As Harry and I told you last meeting the last battle is upon us, so we have

something new to try as a strategy. TO HOGWARTS!" Harry and Tom yelled in unison. Everyone apparated to Hogwarts and was greeted by Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah Harry my boy you have finally sided with the right side, bringing Voldemort and his followers forward," Dumbledore said the faithful twinkle in his eyes growing.

"Actually.." He said with his wand raised at a rock. He transfigured it to a large muggle boombox Dumbledore and The Order suddenly looked confused.

Lucius looked crazed and stepped up to the headmaster breaking out in song with the time of the music.

"It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely, not for very much longer  
I've got to keep control"

Lucius smiled devilishly and stepped aside, letting Goyle Sr. step up to Arthur Weasley.

"I remember doing the TIme Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling  
Let's do the time warp again...  
Let's do the time warp again!"

Seeing the shocked looks and one of the order members passing out dead just spurred them on, as everyone on the darkside burst into dance moves and singing:

"It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!"

Narcissa Malfoy the stepped up and smirked.

"It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me, no not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well-secluded, I see all  
With a bit of a mind flip  
You're there in the time slip  
And nothing can ever be the same  
You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation  
Let's do the Time Warp again!"

Only 3 were left standing as Bellatrix stepped up right next to Minerva, Headmistress.

"Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again  
Let's do the Time Warp again!"

Albus was the only one left standing and he was wide-eyed no twinkle in his eyes, in fact they looked lifeless. Everyone grinned and formed a circle around Albus.

"It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!"

Dumbledore died, all the deatheaters cheered and went their separate ways. Harry and Voldemort went back to the manor intent on soaking in their luxurious garden tub.

A/N:Was it good? I think the ending sucked but what can I say I'm not even half awake so, I might go back and edit this eventually. Bye and please review.

A/N:They died because of shock and because they added a spell to their voices to make the heart explode of their enemies. Sorry for not explaining in the story.


End file.
